nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy
Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy is a video game for the Game Boy Advance based off of various Nicktoons. Story The plot revolves around the fact that characters from the many Nickelodeon worlds have been misplaced into each other's worlds, and Jimmy Neutron has taken into his hands the job that these characters are brought back to their own worlds. He sends out the protagonists of other shows to take photos of the misplaced characters with his new invention, the "Neutrino-Cam 4000", a camera that also functions as a teleporter, which will send them back to their own worlds. As the player progresses, it becomes clear that Zim is the mastermind behind the whole mess, and Jimmy soon realizes that after the player has cleared all the levels. Jimmy then flies off in his rocket to Zim's ship and puts a stop to the Irken's scheme. Playable characters * Timmy Turner * SpongeBob SquarePants * Otto Rocket * Danny Fenton * Tommy Pickles * Arnold * Jimmy Neutron * Zim Bosses * Eddie Robot * Jack Fenton Robot * Squidward Robot * Helga Robot * Crocker Robot * Zim Universes * The Fairly OddParents universe * The SpongeBob SquarePants universe * The Danny Phantom universe * The All Grown Up universe * The Ocean Shores universe * Zim's ship Gameplay In each level, the player has to meet a certain number of set points in order to progress. This is achieved by accomplishing the following missions: * Photographing a certain number of out-of-place characters * Photographing something exclusive to that level (for example, "another photographer" in the Dimmsdale Elementary School stage) * Photographing a certain number of in-place characters (usually six) * Photographing six of a certain paraphernalia in its level (i.e. jellyfish in Bikini Bottom) The player does not necessarily have to accomplish all of these goals, but it is recommended that they focus mainly on photographing the misplaced characters; photographing and transporting these characters is worth 1000 points each, while everything else is worth 10. However, the player gets bonus points if they clear the other objectives in addition. Throughout the levels, the player's camera can be damaged by tires rolling about on the ground. The character himself does not take damage from these, but the camera does, and if its energy meter is completely drained, it breaks and Jimmy will need to repair it while the player is given the option to continue. The Game Over/continue option also occurs if the player fails to reach the goal score in a level. At the end of each world, the character will face off with a robot boss built to resemble another character. To defeat the boss, the player will need to take photos of it, stunning them on the first camera flash and then delivering a blow with another flash. During the battles, the bosses will fling bolts which cause as much damage as the tires in the regular levels. Before each battle, the player's character and the boss engage in a conversation that is different depending on which character the player is using (for example, Timmy will remark to the Helga robot, "Something tells me you'd make an even worse babysitter than Vicky!"); the conversation becomes a bit lengthier if the player uses a character from the same show as the character whom the robot's appearance is based on. (ex. Playing as Danny Phantom on the Jack Fenton boss.) Trivia * One of only two games to take place in and feature characters from My Life As a Teenage Robot and Invader Zim (The others being Nicktoons Basketball and Nickelodeon Party Blast, respectively.). * Tommy's sprite depicts him with black hair instead of purple. * The Photo Album contains the following errors: ** In the Fairly OddParents section, Tad is mislabelled as "Brad", and Tootie's name is misspelled "Tooty". ** In the Hey Arnold section, Sid is labeled as Stu. ** The character labelled as "Bucksaplenty's Butler" is in fact a violin player for the Popular Kids, not a butler to Remy Buxaplenty (who is not in this game). ** Sheldon Lee is mislabelled as "Tuck", despite there already being a character with that name. ** Bill, the paranormal investigator, is mislabelled as "Professor Membrane". ** The numbered ghosts in the Danny Phantom section are placed out of order. ** In the Fairly Oddparents section, Timmy Turner is wearing Red instead of Pink, Dr. Bender is named "Dentist", Principal Waxelplax has a vowel swap:"Wexelplax" and the Chet U Betcha listed in the album is indeed NOT Chet U Betcha., . ** * When confronting the Helga robot as Zim, he will complain that "using GIR's programming was a really bad idea" on his own rebellious robot. In the Invader Zim episode "GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff", GIR rebels against Zim. * For an unknown reason, the All Grown Up! characters will not disappear when their photos are taken in the Ocean Shores level. Possibly, this is because All Grown Up! is a Klasky-Csupo production like The Wild Thornberrys and Rocket Power (not to mention the fact that the Rugrats have previously crossed over with the Thornberrys in Rugrats Go Wild), but that does not explain why the same oddity does not occur in the reverse scenario. * Danny Fenton can be seen wearing a belt. It is unknown if it is a reference to another episode, or a simple mistake. * When playing the Dimmsdale level as Tommy, it is possible to take a photograph of yourself (Tommy can be seen in one of the windows) Category:Video games